


There's a dog and a first kiss

by mllelouise



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-15
Updated: 2015-01-15
Packaged: 2018-03-07 18:11:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3178178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mllelouise/pseuds/mllelouise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by tumbr post "sometimes u just gotta lay on the floor with ur dog "</p>
<p>unbeta'd, all mistakes are mine</p>
<p><a href="http://theladyandthewolves.tumblr.com/post/108164269148/drunkblogging-sometimes-u-just-gotta-lay-on-the">read it on tumblr</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	There's a dog and a first kiss

“You have a dog now?” Stiles’ voice says from above. Derek is lying on the floor, eyes closed, casually petting the white dog laying beside him.

“Dina’s at a work seminar for the weekend. This is Snowflake.” The dog sighs at the sound of her name but Stiles doesn’t seem to register as threat to her and she barely lifts up her head to look at him.

“Dina uh?” Derek hears a strange twist in Stiles’ voice.

“From 3B, long hair, purple bangs, you met her at the neighbor Christmas party?”

“I don’t remember,” Stiles says joining Derek on the floor, “was probably too busy being impressed by your hosting skills.”

Derek opens his eyes to find Stiles looking back at him, grinning. It feels good having him here.

“Soon you’ll have more social life than me,” Stiles adds.

“I don’t think that’s possible, you talk to litterally anyone you meet. And you have a twitter and all,” Derek teases. He doesn’t mind not being surrounded by a crowd. To be honest these days he’d be happy with Stiles as only company.

“Yeah, sure.” Stiles pauses and Derek can sense doubt. “Anyway, it’s great, you’re meeting new people, your own age even, that’s nice.” Stiles smiles but Derek can sense a lie behind.

“I’ll still find time for you. And for Snowflake,” Derek adds, petting the dog’s belly.

Stiles snorts. “I’m on the same level as a dog, awesome.” He drags a hand through Snowflake’s fur and she turns around and licks his face. It tickles and Stiles can’t repress a smile. “Well at least your dog likes me.”

Derek staigthens up, resting on his elbows. “Want me to lick your face too?” he asks, and Stiles snorts but the sudden chaos of his heartbeats tells Derek everything he needs to know. He leans over the dog and reaches for Stiles, cupping his jaw with one hand, leaning more et pressing his lips against Stiles’ mouth. Snowflake whines, half crushed between the two of them and tries to wiggle her way out the embrace, making Derek break the kiss, much to his regret.

“Do that again?” Stiles asks.

“I think Snowflake needs to go out first.”

“Five more minutes,” Stiles pleads, hands sliding from Derek’s shoulders to his neck, pulling him close. “Can’t she wait five more minutes?”

Derek settles on top of Stiles, tangling their legs together.

“If she can’t you do the clean up,” Derek says slightly biting Stiles’ lower lip.

“Deal.,” Stiles promises, hands already sliding under Derek’s shirt.

 


End file.
